shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Armor
Introduction Armor is a member of the Black Black Guild Assassination group 009. He is the newest member to the group and was just added a day before they began their mission on Summerland. Like all the other members of the 00 Assassin groups Armor was born into the position. He was raised to be a assassin. Armor has yet to earn a name, but stives to do so. Appearance Armor wears a white suit of armor designed to make him into a weapon. Part of the suit is intergrated into his body makeing him a cyborg. Armor always wears this suit. He almost never takes it off. Everyone apart of 009 sees the suit as Armor skin. Personality Armor is a very shy and introverted person. He does not talk much, nor does he exspress his feelings often. This however is a result of the training he had when he was younger. All the assassins were taught to control their emotions. It should be noted that Armor however only fakes as if he controls them. Armor is actully extremely emotional and these emotions can be seen on the battle field. Armor considers all the members of 009 to be his family. If someone hurts a membe of 009 Armor will turn from his previous target and aim for them. It was because of this that armor is usually placed on the front of their assult. This way he can not be distracted by the danger the others are put in. This decision however did not come from the uptop, but rather from Lita. Armor also has a bad habit of holding a grude. If you wrong him in any way he will remember it and he will get you back at a later date. He does not do this in combat however, but on their down time he comes with a vengence. Another thing that should be noted about Armor is his love for ice pans. He never stops. Every chance he gets he makes a ice pan. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Armor is a decent marksman. He can hit a target a hundread yards away with ease. Beyond that however it drops to a 25 percent drop. For Armor however it stays that way till you reach 200 yards and then it drops to a 10 percent. Hand to Hand Combat Armor uses the basic Black Black Guild Fighting Style. The style envolves basic punches and forward kicks. Its real strenght comes from the grapples. Physical Characteristics Armor is the strongest member of the 009 group. His strenght even out matches Blades. Armor power comes from his specific training when he was a child. Armor was made to wear heavy armor his whole life. When ever he would get use to the weight they would up the weight to make it difficult for him. The end result is a physicaly strong individual capable of flipping a tank. Weapons Gwin Mark 5 - Armor uses a rifle called the Gwin Mark 5. The rifle was made by the Seven Flag's mechanic Gwindalin Gwindalin. The gun is based off the designed of the pacafista, but the lazer has been refined to shoot more control burst. The Mark 5 however has a nodge on it that allows the user to increase or decrease the power. However the energy cell on the gun is limited to 60 medium shots, or 30 powerful shots. Armor could turn it down to low and shoot for 120, but the power is not enough to do the damage he desires. Armor usually keeps 3 replacement energy cells with him. Devil Fruit Cube Cube Fruit Summary, Gives Armor the ability to make Ice Cubes Type, Paramecia. Armor uses the Cube Cube fruit in several ways. The first use is the obvious, he uses it to add ice into everyone's drinks when they are back at base. *Ice Cubbed- Armor uses the Cube Cube fruit to make a giant block of ice to serve as a weapon to smash agaisnt his enemies or to use it as a cover to hid behind in gun fire. *Ice You Later - Armor uses the Cube Cube fruit to make thousands of little Ice cubes and spray them across the ground. The cubes causes the enemy to slip. *Ice a Block - Armor creates several giant cubes and form them into a wall. The wall is either used to block a path or he pushes it forward to smash a wide range of people *Ice land -Armor creates a block of ice in the ocean and uses it as a boat. *Chill out - Armor creates a Ice cube and throws it at his opponet *Icee - armor drains the air of all the water in the area. He then creates a massive block of Ice and uses it to crush the ntire area. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Gunner Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Assassin Category:Black Black Guild